Lolani & Pueo
by DragonSoulofFire
Summary: This is a modern story about the hawaiian owl of legend Pueo, and a girl who only wants to get somewhere else. It's only a short story so nothing to much. It was cute and fun to write. Enjoy.


**Hey guys. If your one of my followers and reading this I'd just like to say sorry for being gone for so long. I've been super busy with my senior year and especially now at the very end of the year it's getting crazy. (Graduating with an extra rope XD).**

 **I have a couple good stories in mind. But they will take a while to write and I don't know witch ones I want to write first. I have one for Twilight, but i think I'm going to hold off on that one because the last story I wrote was for it. I also have one for How to Train your Dragon and Danny Phantom. Those are the stories I've already started anyway. I have more ideas of course but time is a hard thing to come by right now so be patient with me.**

 **Anyway I posted this story because it was something I was able to write for a project in my english class and I thought it was fun to write. So enjoy my short story of Lolani and Pueo.**

Lolani & Pueo

Worst. Day. Ever. I thought to myself as we boarded the plane to Hawaii. It sounds weird of me to say though doesn't it? I'm having the worst day ever and I'm getting on a plane to Hawaii. The thing is, I've been to Hawaii a million and one times because all of my family is there, and my mother loves to visit them constantly. The reason why I was in such a bad mood though is because my mother is dragging me along even though my friends, who had left yesterday, had invited her to come along with them to Italy. That's right. I'm missing a trip to Italy with my friends to go to Hawaii. Again.

I couldn't describe the level of anger I held at my mother at this point in time. When I would ask her why it was so important that I go to Hawaii, that I should miss a trip to Italy with my friends, my mother only replied with, 'Family is more important.' That's a statement I can understand, when you're not going to see them at least seven times a year. This was my chance to go a see Italy itself in all its glory, with my friends no less. But here I am. Stuck on a plane to Hawaii once again.

My mother and I hadn't talked since the day before, and we continued to be silent towards each other through the plane ride. My younger sister, no older than 8 years old, continued to blabber on to both of us, oblivious to any hostility at all.

Once we landed I made my way to the luggage pick-up, not bothering to wait up for my mom at all. I knew exactly where it was considering I had been there so many times. I even recognized a few of the workers at the airport now. As I waited for my bag to show up my mother and sister finally caught up. My mom glared at me probably upset that I just bolted. O well. I found my bag and made my way outside looking for grandma. She always picked us up from the airport when we came to Honolulu. Finding her I gave her a big hug, and greeted her warmly, not showing signs that I was upset at coming at all. I didn't want to make her feel bad. I wasn't her fault I couldn't go.

After we got settled into the old guest house in grandma's backyard, we had a barbeque. They happened quite frequently here. Almost the entire family would show up once a week or every other week depending on the time of year, and everyone would just have fun and eat food. I usually enjoyed watching all my little cousins run around and play but today I was just exhausted and wishing I could be in Italy with my friends.

The day went by and before I knew it I was waking up to hawaiian sunshine in my face. I laid there wondering what I was going to do today. I've done just about everything you can do on the island besides surfing, and that wasn't really possible unless I went to beach farther away where the waves were much higher. The beach was within walking distance of the house, almost every house on the island was unless you were a farmer somewhere inland. And a few hundred feet from the back of the guest house was a big, lush, tropical forest. I had been in there on multiple occasions but I never really traveled to far in. Maybe I would read a book somewhere in the forest. If I stayed at the house my mom would force me to do some tedious chore because she hated how much I just stayed inside and read. Of course I didn't want to go wherever she was going either. Probably of to one of my many aunts' or uncles' houses. Just then an idea came to me. I let it formulate in my head, and a big smile lit up my face as I figured out all the details.

With my new plan I jumped out of bed and got ready for the day. Done with my morning routine, I grabbed a book, and my phone and then waited until my mom went to go take her morning shower. Once she did I went her purse and dug into it looking for her wallet. I grabbed it and finding what I was looking for, I stuck it between the pages of my book and made my way outside, and into the forest.

I walked farther into the forest then I ever had before, paranoid that I would get caught if I stayed to close to the house. I walked until I found an old looking alter. It wasn't too big, but I looked really old and was overgrown by plants. It was roughly the same size as the guest house actually. The roof was caved in though so it really just looked like a large pile of old rubble that got taken over by the wild life. A few pillars still stood up here and there, one near the entrance was on its side, making it look like a great seat. It even had a big piece of the wall or roof, whichever it was, right behind it making a makeshift backboard for her to lean against. It would make a perfect spot for her to read once she had finished going through with her plan.

Sitting down on the pillar I got out her phone. She wasn't worried about service, basically the whole island had service because it was so small. That meant that even the forests were covered. Hallelujah for that. I dialed up my friend praying that the international fee thing didn't really apply to me because she was the one outside the US not me. But I was willing to risk it if it did so whatever. My friend answer. I told her my plan, and she was sceptical of it at first but finally agreed to do it in the end. I thanked her and ended the call telling her that I would text her the rest of the information once I figured it all out.

Still on my phone, I looked up airport flights, and found one from Hawaii to Italy with a single stop in New York on the way. It would take off in three days. It wasn't as expensive as I thought it would be, only a few hundred dollars. Ya, I decided to jump ship. This was something that I wanted so badly, something that I was willing to get in major trouble for. The only thing I even felt a little guilty about was that I was stealing my mom's money, but I was angry at her right now and decided that I would pay her back once I got back. I had enough in savings for that. I think. I clicked the buy button and filled out all the information it asked for, and just when I was about to hit the final purchase button, there was a screech.

An owl. It was a giant owl. The size of her entire mid-section at least, and it sat staring at her, not fifty feet away. I sat there staring at the bird with wide eyes. How long had it been sitting there? Why have I not noticed it before?

The owl stared at her with it's big yellow eyes. They were beautiful and mesmerizing. I could probably get lost in them if I had the chance to study them long enough. I tried to identify the species but it looked different from any owl she had ever seen in her life. The feathers were a mix of white and black speckled with different shades of dark red and brown.

"I'm sorry." I said to the owl in a calming voice. The owl tilted its head. "Am I to close to your nest?" Some owls could be really protective, and others were just territorial. Either way I didn't want to be on the bad end of those talons.

The owl scruffed its feather and rapidly shook its head, like when a dog was shaking off water, but the weird thing is that it actually looked to be answering me. Like it was shaking its head no.

"Alright well I'll be out of here in no time." I said slowly standing. I looked down and was about to click the purchase button once again before I started to walk away, but before I did the owl screeched once again. I froze, wondering if I spooked the owl, and not wanting to further do so. I carefully looked up keeping my movements slow. The owl was staring at her again and then looked down to her phone, then back at her. She wondered if the bird was collecting thing for its nest and wanted her phone. "I'm afraid my phone is off limits if that's what you want." She said. The bird clicked its beaks in an almost chuckle-like fashion.

Suddenly the bird jumped over onto the pillar I had been sitting on. Startled I jumped away and dropped my things. The owl picked up the credit card in its beak and jumped back to the branch it had been on before. Panicked I jumped after it. If I lose that my mom will flip out and I'll never see the light of day again. The owl simply evaded me every time I went to grab at it, but it never flew away or tried to escape.

"Oh come on!" I said after my fifth attempt to get the card. "I need that." I tried to grab it again, only for the bird to dodge me once again. "Please? My mom is going to kill me." The bird make a sound between a hoo and a screech looking down to where my phone was still on the floor. Giving up on grabbing the card I went to pick up my phone before it can get that to. I looked at the screen still on the final purchase screen. Then I looked to the bird.

"Is this why you took the card?" I asked the bird, showing it the screen. I was going crazy now. The bird hooted, that card muffling it slightly, and ruffled its feathers. "You want me to not buy the ticket?" The owl hooted again. Feeling stupid I pushed the home button, so that the screen changed to the home screen. "There." I said feeling stupid. "No more ticket."

I skeptically reached for the card and the owl screeched again flapping its wings, seemingly frustrated.

"Alright fine!" I yelled, opening safari back up and canceling the ticket. "Happy I said showing the bird the screen that had canceled transaction on it. The bird dropped the card instantly. Surprised I stood looking at the bird for a moment. I didn't actually expect that. I was just taking out my frustration on some fantasy idea that the bird could understand me and the guilt I felt about buying the ticket. But it had actually dropped the card… What the heck.

I slowly reached down to grab the card, watching to make sure the bird didn't leap at it again. When it didn't move anything except its head to watch my, I scooped up the card and backed away. I went to pick up my book and decided that sitting back down on the pillar wouldn't be so bad. I had always loved birds and this one is by far the most fascinating one I had met.

We watched each other for a good ten minutes before I decided it was a good time to read. I would go back to buying the ticket after the bird got bored and flew away. But it never did. The owl stayed in its spot and watched me, as it it knew that I would go back to the ticket once it was gone. I saw the sun beginning to set and checked the time. It was 6:17. It's a good thing I checked the time when I did. My family was having a luau tonight at 7:00 and if I was late, then everyone would wonder at where I went and what I was doing. I didn't need to deal with that so getting up I stretched a bit then looked to the owl who cocked its head at my movements.

"Well Mr. Owl it was nice to meet you but I have to go to a luau. Good bye." The owl hooted in reply. I started to walk back to the house. Once I got there, I went to my room to get ready, and snuck back out to sneak the card back into my mom's purse while she was in the restroom. That taken care of I finished getting ready and went to the front yard where the luou would take place.

The luau consisted of lots of food, a bonfire, ukulele songs that everyone can sing, hula dancing, and storytelling. Some of the older teenage boys had also started to learn fire spinning so they showed off what they had learned up until that point. The night was almost coming to a close as out last activity began. The story telling. Tonight was my Grandpa's turn, and he began telling a story of a legend I've never heard of before. It was the legend of Pueo.

The legend starts off by talking about the king of Hawaii. Long ago there was a king who had many sons. He split the lands to share with his sons to rule. The king himself ruled over Honolulu. He reigned over his land with an iron fist, and anyone who broke the law was sentenced to death. The legend then shifts his focus onto a man living in Honolulu. He had just finished a long day of work, and was on his way home, when he passed by a nest full of eggs. He took the eggs excited to have a good dinner that night.

While the man was waiting for the coals to get hot in his fire, an owl came to him. She demanded that he giver her back her eggs. The man was reluctant, for he was tired and hungry from his long day at work. The owl claimed the man to be good and asked him if he would really hurt an owl who had just lost all her eggs. Finally the man gave her back her eggs, being to kind to hurt the poor mother.

The owl, taking her eggs thanked the man, then told him to build a temple in honor of the owl, and in return they would forever look after him. The man did as she said and build a temple for the owls. It went by the name Manua. He selected a specific day for his dedications to the temple, and places his sacrifices on the altar as Puea had told him to do.

Soon, word of this temple reached the king, and the king, outraged demanded the man be brought to his temple in Waikiki, where the king would announce the man's punishment.

The next day the man stood before the king in the temple of Waikiki. The king ready to announce the man's death sentence, looked up to see thousands of owls darkening the sky. Ignoring the birds the king said, "The man must die!" To his subjects. A soldier went to grab the man, but let go just as quickly when an owl swooped in, talons first clawing at the soldier. In a matter of seconds owls descended from the sky attacking all the soldiers. They screamed and ran as sharp beaks pecked away at them and talons slashed at their skin.

"Let the man go." The king finally announced. Instantly the owl's attack stopped. The king told the man that his god was powerful and that he had many guardians, he was free to go home. The man returned and continued his life like before. Word of the man and the owls got out and the people cheered and celebrated the man. From then on Pueo was known as the guardian spirit who protected those who are kind.

I was amazed at the story. Why have they never told this one before? I thought. It was such a good story. The luau finished after that and everyone went home. My mom stayed to help while my grandma shooed me off to bed because of how late it wa. I loved her.

The next day I went back to the same spot in the forest. I again had the credit card and was going to finish buying the ticket before that owl could show up again. But just like before it made itself known at the very last second.

"Why would you even care?" I mumbled to the bird with the card in its beak. I canceled the transaction and retrieved my card once again. Just then, my phone rang. It was my friend. I answered the phone realizing that I had never send her any information like I was supposed to. And that's exactly what she was wondering about. I told her why I could get the information yet, but of course she thought I was exaggerating a story and told me just to tell her if I didn't want to come next time. Angry at her accusation I began arguing with her, and as it go more heated I decided to just hang up the phone.

"Now look what you did." I told the bird after a minute of staring at my phone, A tear rolled down my cheek. Looks like I won't be going to Italy after all. It owl gave a soft hoot and jumped down to the pillar where I was sitting. I didn't have the energy to even care, so I sat there, still staring at my phone. The owl, then decided to make my leg a good pillow, as it nestled itself into the side of my thigh. I watched it, wondering what the heck was wrong with this bird.

After a while of sitting in the same position, my body began to ache. But I didn't want to move, considering the bird was still nestled against my leg. I tried to stretch my back without moving to much, but the bird quickly looked up at me and after a moment got up. Relieved but dismayed at the same time, I threw my feet up onto the pillar and laid down, letting my body unstiffend itself. This pillar was surprisingly comfortable. The bird, apparently still wanting to cuddle, fluffed its feathers up once again, and made a spot for itself against my side.

I smiled at it and tentatively reached to pet it. When it did nothing but stare at me, I let myself touch its soft feathers, and was soon stroking the bird's head, back and even under the wings. It seemed to enjoy the attention enough.

I began talking to the bird. I told it why I wanted to go to Italy, but how I was upset at my friend now. I then told the bird at how I was angry at my mom. It seemed to listen intently. I continued to talk until the shadows covered us, and I had to go back. I wondered at the bird. Why was it so interested in me?

The next day I went back. Without the credit card this time. I didn't even know if I was going to stay the entire day again. While I was still not talking to my mother, she was going to the beach today and I longed to join her. The beach is one of my favorite placed in the world to be.

Making my way to the ruined altar I waited for the bird to show up. I wasn't waiting long before it did. I started talking immediately. I complained about how being mad at someone for so long was exhausting. I complained about not being able to leave the house yet because I was to young and couldn't get a job yet. I even complained at how I wanted to go to the beach, but wanted to stay with the bird as well. The owl perked up like it could do something about that one.

Jumping over it began tugging at my shirt to follow it. So I did. Deeping into the forest. Don't know what made me trust this bird, or where I thought it was even taking me, but I followed anyway. I gaped at the destination. I was a beautiful huge lagoon. It was obviously not well known for it was spring break right now, and no one was there.

It was a huge round shaped lagoon, shallow enough to see the bottom clearly from the surface, but deep enough to swim comfortably in. Under the water there was a score of countless different kinds of fish. All were different colors, shapes, and sizes. Coral was everywhere, under the water, as well as small forests of kelp. What made it all the more beautiful was that the sand around the lagoon was black. Some beaches on Hawaii were like that. It had something to do with the volcanic sulfur or something, but either was it was beautiful.

I told the bird that I would be right back and I darted back to the house and grabbed my bathing suit, leaving my phone there because I wanted to make sure it wouldn't get wet or lost. Making my way back, I saw the owl join me. It must have followed me. So I talked with it as I walked. When we were almost there I realized I had nothing to call the bird. Stopping I thought for a moment. This bird was smart. Like super smart. It listened and sometimes even answered me in its own little ways. Like bringing me to the lagoon. Mind made up I turned to the bird who was watching me curiously.

"Pueo." I said to it. The owl cocked its ha as if to say 'what?'. "That's what I'm going to call you from now on." I told it. I then proceeded to tell it why, and I eventually told it the entire story of Pueo. "I think it's my favorite legend that I've heard so far." I told it. We had long since reached the lagoon, but I didn't want to end mid-story, so I finished talking to Pueo before I bolted into the water. It was warm and felt amazing. I swam around for hours, reveling in the feel of freedom that the water brought.

Dolphin even came by at one point and swam around. The arch near the other side's edge looked like it lead out to sea, that's must be where they came in. Once I had my fill of swimming I climber out of the water and found a nice patch of grass to lay myself down in. With no towel, I needed to sun dry. But that was ok because it felt absolutely amazing. Before I knew it, I was snoozing under the warm sun.

Waking up I noticed how dark it was. What time was it? I could check my phone because I didn't bring it. I looked around for Pueo but the owl was nowhere to be seen. Beginning to panic, I tried to remember the way back to the house and started walking in that direction. I walked and walked until I was sure that I was lost. Great. I was afraid to try and call out to Pueo, for there were usually feral cats and mongooses running around at night, and I didn't want any of them around me.

I continued walking until a herd a fenlin growling in the distance. I was about to turn around, when I heard a screech. It sounded like Pueo's. I judged what to do for only a second before I grabbed a big stick off the ground and began running towards the sound. When I got into view, I saw Pueo trying to fight off two feral cats as they tried to raid her nest. One would fight the bird while the other tried to get a bite at the eggs that were lying inside, only to be fended of by Pueo the last second.

With a short yell I ran up and smacked one of the cats with my stick. It yelped and hisses, before trying to claw at me. I hit it again, even harder than before, and the cat ran of hissing along the way. The other cat, was now being clawed and peaked at furiously by Pueo, who was taking advantage of the now even odds. The cat ran off soon in the same manner as the other.

I watched as Pueo checked every egg making sure there there no scratches or cracks. The owl then looked up to me with its wide eyes.

"Thank you human." Pueo said. Startled out of my wits, I jumped and fell down onto my back. Pueo gave me a moment to collect myself. I sat up and stared wide eyed at the owl.

"You can talk?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes." She said amusement clearly in the voice.

"Wha the h- wa-...hu?" I could even comprehend my own confusion. This owl, this giant owl could speak. And it's speaking to me. That's mind rape on a whole new level. Pueo sat and stared at me, allowing me time to think to myself and gather my thoughts. "Why have you never spoken to me before?" I asked the her after a few more moments of silence.

"I never needed to before." She answered simply.

"Then why now?" I asked her.

"Because you deserve my gratitude." She said. I had completely forgotten about the cats until now. I swallowed harshly remembering my situation. My mother would surely murder me when I got back to the house. As I continued to think to myself, something clicked.

"You're Pueo!" I shouted pointing at the owl. The bird made a chuckling sound.

"Yes." Was all she said. "It was a surprise when you suddenly named me after my own legend." She told me.

"And that alter was the one from the story?" I asked her.

"Yes" She answered again. I continued to think. About the legend and about how I came upon the bird.

"Why did you stop me from buying the plane ticket?" I asked the owl.

"You have a kind heart. And if you had bought that ticket it would have been tainted, and a relationship between you and your mother completely ruined." She answered.

I sat silently contemplating her words. I was thankful. Going would have been bad.

"Thank you." I told Pueo. She nodded her head once in acknowledgement. We sat in silence for another while.

"Child." The owl caught my attention. I looked up only just then realizing that I was staring down into my lap. The owl had stood and now was getting ready to fly. "Come let's get you home." She said and then let out a shrill haunting note. I was confused until another owl appeared to take her place guarding the eggs.

It was a regular Barn Owl. Much smaller than Pueo but still large for a bird. Pueo took of flying a distance then landing on a branch to allow me to catch up with her. I scrambled to my feet to follow.

When we finally reached the house, I had barely walked through the door before I was tackled by a little body, my sister, who was bawling. And my mother, who stared at me eyes slightly wet, but face hard. She asked me where I had been in a hard voice. I told her that I had fallen asleep in a patch of grass earlier in the late afternoon, and had not woken up until recently. She said nothing, and then went to bed.

I felt my chest constrict. Was our relationship actually so bad that we couldn't even talk to each other after a night like this? I'd fix that. I thought to myself. I'd fix it.

I woke up late the next day. It was probably already past noon, and it was our last full day on the island. Tomorrow morning I would be heading back to mainland America. Why, is it that as soon as I make a real, true friends, I have to leave them? I thought. At first I was referring to both the owl and to my friends in Italy, but then I remembered that my friend had been so kind as to encourage my stealing and get upset when I said I no longer could. They were not good for me. I think it was time I let go.

After the revelation, I jumped up and was out the door within the next five minutes. I wanted to see Pueo once more before I left. I made my way to the temple, and I waited. Pueo never came. After waiting for at least half an hour I back tracked, then tried to find my way back to her nest. I made my way through the forest doing my best to remember where I had come from the night before. Everything looks so different at night.

Finally I made it. I saw Pueo, and to my surprise, about five other little owlettes hoping around under her watchful eye as well. A smile broke out upon my face.

"They hatched!" I started slowly walking over, as to not startle the chicks.

"Yes." She said. "This morning." Nothing else was said for a long while. We watched the chicks play happily for a long time, maybe and hour, I wasn't sure.

"Pueo." I finally said. She turned her head to me tilting it to the side slightly. "I- I'm leaving tomorrow morning, and I wanted to say a proper goodbye. Is there anything you want, or anything you would like to do?" I asked her. I eyed her chicks figuring she probably wouldn't want to do anything considering they just hatched and she would want to stay with them. The owl seemed to go into thought for a moment before focusing back on me.

"Yes, there is one thing I would like you to do." She said. I waited for her request. "Tell my story." I looked up at her confused. "I am a legend to many on Hawaii, but I do not exist anywhere else. Please change that. I want to be know, and my story to be elsewhere as well." I smiled. It was a simple request, but a hard one as well.

"I promise I will then. Will we meet again?" I asked her. "I come to Hawaii often, will you still be here when I return?"

"Perhaps." She said amused. "Perhaps I shall make more of an adventure with you next time, so that our story would be more interesting hmm?" My smile got bigger.

"Definitely." Is all I said in return. We talked and played for the remainder of the night. When it came time to leave, Puea handed me a small rope bracelet with a single wooden charm of an owl. It was simple, but it was beautiful. I thanked her, and we parted ways.

"Goodbye Lolani." She had said to me.

The next day we were off. On our way to the airport once again. I pouted and longingly looked off into the forest. Every once in awhile I would glimpse either a pair of yellow eyes or a white and black feather, but it was never more than a glimpse therefore I was never really sure if it was really there.

My mother noticing my pouting, commented on it. Wondering why after putting up such a fight about coming, I now didn't want to leave. So I told her. Everything. She of course didn't believe me saying sarcastically that I would have to introduce them next time. And I said I would if Pueo wanted it.

Now back on the mainland I began to write my story. I would keep my promise to my friend. I would tell her story. The best way to do that, would be to write. So write I did. I wrote and wrote until the book was done. I did my research, and wrote about her legends, but mostly I wrote about us, and how I met Pueo, and how she was my best friend.

My friends thinking I went crazy stopped talking to me, but I didn't mind. One day these books would have sold over a million copies. And me and Pueo only became closer.


End file.
